Naruto the Shinobi reaper
by Shi Howler
Summary: What if Naruto was taken in by Kakashi and the rest of the ANBU after the sealing? What if he was able to unlock his Uzumaki bloodline unlike his mother? "Reap...Kazeshini" - yaoi naruto - pairing undecided but expect a lot of flirting -My first fic so please don't hate me to much . Also sorry seems I suck at summarys
1. The birth of Naruto Uzumaki!

**Shi: Hey all this is my story Naruto the Shinobi reaper my first fic**

**Kyuu: Hey Shi isn't the this chapter a little short?**

**Shi: -sigh's- Yes it is Kyuu but I am only a newbie at this so I am doing the best I can...care to do the dis-calmer?**

**Kyuu: Sure! Shi doesn't own any of the characters ect. from Naruto, Bleach or any other anime or sorce he uses they are all property of their respective creators**

**Shi: At least for now -grin manically-**

Chapter 1:

It was October 10th and we find ourselves in the Konoha – the village hidden in the leaves – where Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox is attacking though not through his own free will. After an hours relentless attack on the village Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage appears on the battle field in a flash of yellow light moments later the fox is gone and all the ninjas cheer for their leaders great feet however a few ninja have tears in their eyes knowing what Minato had to do and what he had to give up to protect his village.

To defeat the Kyuubi Minato used the forbidden **Reaper Death Seal **Summoning the Shinigami himself to seal half the Kyuubi within himself before sealing the other half within his new born son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze how ever in doing so he had to pay a very high price...his very sole. His last wish before he died as he handed over his son to his student Kakashi Hatake was "Tell them to treat Naruto as the hero he is Kakashi" with that the kage closed his eyes for them never to open again as Kakashi stood there holding Naruto in his arms as tears streamed from his eyes at the loss of his leader, sensei and surrogate father as little Naruto sleeps peacefully in his arms unaware of losing both his mother and father within hours of his short life.

~Council Room~

The room was filled with angry shouting the subject? One Naruto Uzumaki why you ask? They were trying to figure out what to do with the hours old infant in wake of the Kyuubi attack and his new position as the new host of said demon. In the room where the several factions of Konoha. The civilian council made up with the top merchants and shop owners of the village. Next was the shinobi council made up of the top clans of the village who had the strongest bloodline limits or kekkei genkai. Finally was the now reinstated third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and his three ex-team mates who were now the village advisors Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

"We should kill it while it is weak! Kill it now before it can get strong and finish the job!" shouted on stupid civilian "Troublesome...you know nothing about the ninja arts at all seeing as you talk as if the child if the Kyuubi in human form...are you saying we kill a child that is three hours old?" replyed the lazy yet angry voice of Shikaku Nara "Yes that is exactly what we are saying" screeched one pink haired bit...I mean Sona Hanaro only for Tsume Inuzuka and her nin hound to cover their ears due to the high pitch of her voice the class in the room nearly shattering as every other person in the room flinches.

"SILANCE ALL OF YOU!" came the booming voice of Sarutobi. The room instantly became so quite you could hear a senbone drop. Letting out a softly sigh Sarutobi looked over to Kakashi who was still holding the sleeping Naruto 'How is he still asleep through all this noise' he thought before turning back to the council with cold eyes causing all shinobi in the room to take an unwanted gulp seeing the eyes of a season shinobi even the old war hawk Danzo paled slightly though he quickly recovered and chose to voice his idea "Hokage-sama please allow me to take the child and train him we can make him into the sword that defends Konoha" he said though every shinobi in the room looked at his with a slight glare knowing full well that his _training _involved "No Danzo I will not hand the child over to you so you can make him into one of your mindless drones of your old ROOT ANBU!" said Satutobi at this Danzo frowned and sat back in his chair think of a way to get his hands on Naruto.

Next the civilian council chose to pipe up "Then we should have him killed!" said one fat man only for another to join in "He is right the demon should die for what it had done befo-" he couldn't finish his sentence for the room was flooded with killing intent [[will be called KI from here on]] that made even the Hokage pale slightly the person relasing such potent KI that even the Hokage paled? It was one Kakashi Hatake everyone turned to look at the 15 year old ANBU captain who was now with out Naruto.

"Naruto is not a demon and he will not be killed! If any and I fucking mean ANY OF YOU TRY I WILL DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!" Kakashi shouted causing many to gulp and pale or their jaws to drop seeing the usually cool, clam and collected ANBU not only with out his dog mask on revealing his still mask covered face but also his eyes. His own black eye full of loathing and anger the other a gift from his decided friend Obito Uchiha his Sharingan spinning madly with his right hand firmly placed on the handle of his tanto poking out from behind his right shoulder.

"Stand down Kakashi! That is an order!" Shouted Sarutobi as the KI lifted from the room allowing the civilians to once again breath and the shinobi to relax if only slightly. "Kakashi where is the child?" Asked Koharu the old lady to the left of Danzo. Once Kakashi had covered his left eye so as to not waste his chakra he turns to her his one remaining eye still fully of anger "NARUTO is at the ANBU HQ with my team you were all starting to wake him and I didn't want his here should anyone try something stupid" Kakashi spoke calmly...far to calmly.

"You had no right to do that boy" Spoke Danzo glaring slightly at the silver haired teen only for Kakashi to snort "And you Danzo have no power or command over me only the Hokage does as long as I am in ANBU" at this Danzo frowned and was about to respond only to be cut off by Sarutobi "That is enough! Naruto will NOT be killed nor will he be trained by you Danzo! As of now it is an S Rank secret about Naruto's condition! Also I am making an S Rank Law that forbids anyone telling anyone who doesn't already know about his condition!" at this there was and out burst from the civilians once again "Silence! I am the Hokage my word is law!" with that there was once again silence.

After a few moments the silence as broken by Hiashi Hyuga "What will be done with young Naruto then Hokage-sama?" as head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi had great sway within the village as one of the four main noble clans and knew Naruto's heritage as he was one of the very few who knew just who his mother and father were "I shall look after him" Said Kakashi causing the room to look at him in shock "You will!?" exclaimed Homura "Yes I will" replayed Kakashi in his normal lazy voice as if it was nothing "But you are only a teenager! How can you expect to look after a child!" Koharu countered trying to make it so Naruto was put in the orphanage where he would be far easier to get to "I have looked after myself from a young age since my father died so I know what it is like to be alone as well as knowing how to look after myself" said Kakashi knowing full well what game she was playing "Also he won't be doing it alone!" said a voice only for several ANBU agents to appear in the room almost protectively in front of Kakashi.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shrieked the pink haired Hanaro only to be silenced from the combined KI of all the new ANBU causing her to almost have a heart attack "That is enough!" ordered Sarutobi as quickly as the KI came it vanished "What are you doing here ANBU explain!" said a slightly angered kage to which a cat masked ANBU stepped ford with long purple hair and a female figure any straight male would lust for and any female would kill for she was clearly the spokes person for them all "Apologies Hokage-sama but we have all talked it over and we along with Kakashi wish to take care of little Naruto-kun" She said with a bow.

The old Hokage leaned back in chair taking a thinking pose and closing his eyes before they shot open after a few moments "Very well Kakashi you will have guardianship of Naruto and any other ANBU member who wish it will assist you as you see fit" he said in a firm voice getting a nod from Kakashi and several unseen smiles from the masked ANBU in the room "But-" started civilian dumb ass number eight only to be cut off by Sarutobi "That is all for now dismissed!" with that all the ANBU body flicked away to ANBU HQ.

Kakashi walked into his room to see Naruto asleep in a cot and a bear masked ANBU there "How has he been Tanzo?" asked Kakashi to the now known Tenzo only for him to remove his mask revealing a small smile "He has been great Kakashi asleep even due to all the death and destruction that has already happened around him in his short life" at this Kakashi give a sad sigh and nods looking at Naruto for a few moments with a brotherly smile hidden behind his mask "Okay Tanzo you can go. Get some sleep I know I need it after today" with that Tenzo nods and walks out to his own room closing the door as he goes leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone.

Kakashi walks over to Naruto "Oh otouto I am sorry you lost your parent's so early in life...but you do still have family! You have me your Kaka-nii as well as all of the ANBU for a family" -smiling Kakashi walks to his bed stripping down to his boxers and mask before slipping into bed quickly falling asleep once his head hits his pillow.

Thus begins the story of Naruto Uzumaki!

**Hello all this is my first story and hope it is liked. This will be a mostly Naruto fic with slight elements of Bleach along with a few other things that I may think will be funny or awesome to put into the story. Please R&R but please note as I said this is my first fic so please don't flame me to badly. Thanks you all for reading :3**


	2. Awakeing of bloodlines and Teams!

**Shi: Hey all this is my story Naruto the Shinobi reaper my first fic**

**Kyuu: Hey Shi this chapter is longer then the last isn't it?**

**Shi: -wags- why yes Kyuu-kun it is~**

**Kyuu: Well that is good Shi-kun  
><strong>

**Naru: Hey Shi can I read the dis...**

**Kyuu: Ha no! I got it Naru! Shi doesn't own any of the characters ect. from Naruto, Bleach or any other anime or sorce he uses they are all property of their respective creators**

**Shi: At least for now -grin manically-**

10 years after the Kyuubi attack

We find a young ten year old boy running from a mob of villagers with torches, pitch folks, knives, and various other weapons. Who is this unlucky child? One Naruto Uzumaki the resident 'demon child' of the leaf due to him being the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko or nine tailed demon fox and though he had no say in the matter the whole civilian population and some of the more stupid ninja population blamed him for all their misfortune and lost loved ones of which today happens to be the anniversary of the attack as well as young Naruto's tenth birthday and like all his other birthdays since he turned four and was allowed out of ANBU HQ to try and have a normal life and friends he was running for his dear life not knowing why they hated him or why they wanted to kill him.

'Why? Why? WHY! I didn't do anything!' the young boy thinks as he runs as fast as his little legs will carry him 'Where is Kaka-kun and the others?' he thought desperately as he ducked down another of many side alleys but that was his mistake as he had run into a dead end...and in this case the name might be literal as he was now trapped between a hard place and the mob of villagers.

"Finally caught you demon brat!" shouted the apparent leader "Lets finish what the fourth started!" shouted another which was followed by many cheers "P...Please I didn't do anything!" Naruto tried to reason only to be rewarded with a kick to the face knocking him back into the wall "Shut up you demon! You know what you did!" shouted the leader in a fit of rage and thus the beating began as the mob bundled onto the boy kicking, punching, slicing, stabbing, doing anything they could to hurt or maim the poor child though after the first few punches Naruto had falling into blissful unconsciousness and entered his mindscape.

Naruto's mindscape

"Where am I?" he asked out loud the response was a loud booming voice "_You are in your mind Naruto-kun" _Naruto spun around to face the source of the voice only to be met by a large cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it "W...Who's there!" he shouted from the darkness of the cage a came a huge fox _"I am the Kyuubi...I also am the reason why you are hated so much young one" _said the fox with a sad remorseful look in his eyes and voice as he looked up his small jailor "Kyuubi huh? Well that means my theory was correct then" said Naruto with a cool calculating look that surprised the fox _"Ah so I see I was also right your not as dumb as you act" _Naruto chuckles at that nodding "I learned to hide how I really am until I can become a ninja that way I can protect myself. Now why am I in my mind? Did you bring me in here?" _"Yes I did once you were knocked out I pulled you in here because we needed to talk...it would seem you unlocked your familys bloodlines" _after saying this the fox smiles at the shocked look on Narutos face "Wait bloodlines? As in two!?" _"Yes Naruto-kun two one from your mother Kushina Uzumaki the Sword spirit bloodline and one from your father Minato Namikaze the swift element bloodline" _ Naruto stood there letting all this information sink in

"So what do these bloodlines do?" Naruto asked rather curious as to how much power this would give him _"Well your mothers bloodline the Sword spirit will take a part of your very sole and make a sword from it at first it will look like a basic katana this however is it 'sealed' state from there it has two more forms its 'Shikai' and its 'Bankai' or first release and second release each one will give your sword more power and ability though seeing as the sword is derived from it wielders very sole each sword is unique. The sword will also be sentient this is how you will learn to wield it after you learn it's name. The final part of this bloodline is the ability to use what known as Kido or demon spells which are spilt up into hado or offensive spells and bakudo or binding spells now what is special about these are that they don't use chakra to perform them so nobody with out your bloodline can use them or copy them!" _finished the fox while Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face as he was thinking if this was the power of just one if his bloodlines how powerful would he be with them both!

"_Next we have your fathers bloodline the swift element now this bloodline allows you to move at high-speed that other ninja can only dream of your bloodline on a basic level is a space-time bloodline which means you can also use it summon objects back to you like your sword for example"_ the fox once again finished again Naruto now grinning like a mad man at the possibility "One more question Kyuubi...why're you being so helpful? You are suppose to be a evil being who only looks after and out for himself who will attack a village for fun" Naruto said with a great deal of caution in his eyes. The massive fox let out a deep sigh _"I won't go into great detail now Naruto-kun as we are short on time as you will have to wake up soon or the mob will kill you but basically I wasn't in control of myself the day I attacked I was being controlled by a man called Madara Uchiha he is also the reason you have grown up with out your mother and father" _Naruto nodded seeing no lies to what the fox had said "Okay kyuu-kun I trust you and we will deal with Madara-teme when we are strong enough!" at this the fox was stunned before he smiled and noded back _"Thank you Naruto-kun now it is time for you to go back"_ Naruto nodded before he was kicked out of his mindscape.

Real world

As Naruto came to he noticed two things the first was the sword attached to his him and the second was the man in front of him aiming a knife at him right for his heart "Time to die demon!" he shouted but before it could connect the knife was stopped by Naruto catching the man's wrist in a firm grip as he looked up into his face with his ice cold sapphire eyes before twisting the man's arms breaking it causing him to scream out in pain "I did nothing to any of you!" Naruto said in a extremely calm and dangerous tone as he drew his katana the mob standing there in shock as this was the first ever time Naruto had ever fought back since they could get to him seeing as the ANBU started to let him out of their HQ and as they still had their duty's to perform Naruto was usually unattended.

As Naruto drew his sword he heard a voice whisper to him 'Kyuu-kun is that you?' thought Naruto only to have a the same whispering voice reply 'No Naruto I am **********' Naruto frowned at not being able to hear the name 'You can't hear my name yet it would seem...answer me this Naruto...if I gave you power what would you do with it?' Naruto though for several seconds though it felt like several hours 'To protect those I love and my village...even if they don't deserve it' Naruto could almost feel the voice smile in his mind 'Good answer now hear my name and pay attention for you will only be told it once my name is...' while this was going on the villagers where getting over their shock "That brat hurt his! Get him before he gets to cocky and trys it again!" shouted one of the villagers followed by a cheer of agreement as they charged ford.

As they charged Naruto held up his sword and calmly said "Reap...Kazeshini" in a blast of energy so thick and powerful it caused all the civilians to freeze out of fear as Naruto's sword changed into a double chained scythe the blades of which shone bright in the moon light but just as Naruto was about to start to fight back he was stopped by a dog masked ANBU "D...Dog-san?" Naruto said in shock thinking that Kakashi was out of the village the he heard several other ninja all ANBU as well as the third hokage appear around the ally on the roof tops "ANBU take everyone here to T&I I'm sure Ibiki will be very happy to have some new play things!" ordered Sarutobi and with that the mob was rounded up and taken away to the T&I department.

As this happened Naruto's sword returned to it sealed form shocking everyone there knowing that only one bloodline could do it and thus began Naruto's six years of rigours training with the ANBU so he can control the power he has while keeping up the illusion of being the class clown of the academy.

6 years later – Academy; Team Assignment's

We find our hero sitting at the academy sitting at his desk waiting for the exams to become genin after the attack six years ago he had gotten rid of his bright orange jump suit and was now glad in a black sleeveless hakama with the number 69 tattooed on his right shoulder as well as three pieces of chain one on each of his upper arms and one around his neck "Hey Naruto what are you doing here!?" Asked Shikamaru looking somewhat happy that his friend had somehow gotten to pass the exam "Sorry Shika-kun I can't say it's an S class secret" Naruto said surprising the Nara as to how serious and calm manner in which Naruto spoke before smirking 'About damn time he dropped that mask!' he thought as he went off to his seat.

All of a sudden there was the sound of people running down the hall before the door opened to two voices so loud that Kiba and Akamaru to cover their ears due to their sensitive hearing "I won Ino-pig!" shouted the pink haired bans...I mean Sakura only to be pushed back outside and for Ino to run in "I think you'll find out I won forehead!" Ino shouted in victory "I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino declared though if you looked carefully her eyes quickly flicked to Hinata with a wanting and was about to go run up and sit next to Sasuke before she heard a voice that surprised her calling her something only one person ever could "Imoto...drop the genjutsu and act it is time to let them know just who we are!" with this Ino looked to Naruto with a shocked expression before quickly grinning and putting her hands into the ram seal "Kai!" with that Ino's form shimmered and before the illusion was dropped revealing Ino to be dressed in an ANBU uniform her hair shorter and more practical for battle with a sword similar to Naruto's.

"Much better thank you Aniki!" Ino shouted before hugging Naruto to which Naruto chuckles and hugged back "Ino-pig if you keep hugging that loser Sasuke-kun will think you are one too!" screeched Sakura having made it into the room having missed everything thus far only to have Ino send her a death glare "Don't talk about Aniki like that!" however as this was going on Sasuke could sense that Ino was very powerful after dropping the genjutsu and had walked down to where Naruto and Ino where "Hey Ino want to go on a date with me?" he said in a voice dripping with arrogance and a smug grin on his face though it quickly fell when Ino answered "Not if you were the last guy on this earth Sasuke" with that Ino got off of Naruto and started to walk down the stairs on her way to Hinata though Sasuke wasn't taking being rejected well and grabbed her the the arm.

"You bitch! You will be mine or.." Sasuke couldn't finish his threat due to the a voice that was cols as ice cutting him off "Bakudo number 1: Sai" before Sasuke could think his arms were behind his back tied by some invisible force and then he had be forced to faceplate into the floor causing all the males in the class along with Ino to laugh at his misfortune along with Hinata stifling a giggles while all the other females of the class glared at Naruto however before they could do anything Iruka walked in the class "OKAY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" he shouted along with his patented big scary head jutsu cauing everyone to do so...well asides Sasuke.

"Ummm what happened to Sasuke?" Iruka asked seeing his struggling against something only to have Sakura answer "Naruto-baka used some strange jutsu on him!" Iruka looked at Naruto who was looking at Iruka with a slightly hungry look in his eye "Is this true Naruto?" his answer was a nod from Naruto "Why yes it is Iruka-sensei but I only did it because he threatened Ino and nobody threatens my family!" Naruto finished in a ice cold tone before cheering up again causing Iruka to sweat drop "Well could you undo the jutsu?" with a click of Naruto's fingered the Kido was released "Sure" with that Sasuke quickly got up and sat in his seat.

"Okay class today well done to all of you for making genin" Iruka was about to carry on when the pink haired bitch...Sakura opened her mouth "Sensei why is Naruto-baka here? He failed the exam!" she screeched causing everyone to wince at the pitch while Kiba and Akamaru to feel dizzy "He is here due to a mission given to him concerning a traitor in the academy the details of which are an S class secret so Harnaro-san if you have an issue take it up with the Hokage as he is the one who gave Naruto-kun the field promotion" Iruka before finishing with a smirk as everyone laughed at her misfortune Naruto only smiling even Sasuke gave a small though arrogant smirk.

"Anyway as I was saying I am proud of you all but seeing as I am no longer your teacher I am going to tell you some harsh truths first off most of you will die with in the first year of being a ninja though of you who do live will most likely either break due to what you see or become legends! Secondly keep in mind that we are NINJA we are masters of the art of deception those who appear to be your friends can be your worst enemy and those who appear to be weak can be stronger than even a kage!" Several of the students looked shocked at these revaluations while others mainly those from clans already knew this and had thoughtful looks marring their faces.

"Now onto team assignment's team one is...team seven is Sasuke, Sakura [cue high pitched screech and some bullshit about love ect, ect] and Kiba under Kakashi Hatake...team eight is Hinata, Ino and Naruto Kurenai Yuhi...team nine is still in rotation...finally team ten is Choji, Shikamaru and Shino under Asuma Sarutobi now wait here for your sensei's" with that Iruka walked out with eight Jonins walking into the room "Team eight with me!" Kurenai said Naruto and his two teammates got up and followed before Naruto left however he turned to Sasuke "Hey teme" Naruto said getting his attention "Say hi to Kaka-aniki...in three hours" Naruto finished with a smirk before following his team with Sasuke thinking 'Dobe like a jonin would be three hours late' oooooh how wrong that emo prick is.

Karaoke bar

Kurenai had taken her team to her and her friends usual bar as they sat down they all ordered drink Kurenai along with the girls ordered green tea while Naruto ordered chill saka much to his sensei's ire but she let it pass he was a ninja now after all...well depending if they passed her test that is. Once they had gotten their respective drinks Kurenai spoke up "Okay we are going to introduce ourselves so we can all get to know each other better okay? I will go first my name is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are genjutsu, my friends, green tea and red bean soup my dislikes are perverts, a certain book series and rapists and finally my dream is to make help your dreams come true seeing as I have achived mine for now" she finished with a smile before motioning to Hinata.

"My name it Hinata Hyuga my likes are cinnamon buns, flower pressing and my friends my dislikes are those who mistreat others and the cage bird seal of my clan my dream is to remove said seal and to become clan head" Hinata finishes while pushing her forefingers together a light blush on her face.

Ino then spoke up with out being told to "My name is Ino Uzumaki my likes are girls, Hinata-hiem and to spend time with my brother Naruto my dislikes are Sasuke-teme, people who judge, rapists and Naruto trying to get me to pay his ramen bill! My dream is to make Hinata-hiem mine and help Naruto complete his dream!" Ino finished while leering at Hinata who was about ready to pass out while Naruto let out a small chuckles and Kurenai looked shocked.

Deciding to break the silence Naruto spoke up "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like several men in the village not sure which I want yet though I also like foxes especially a stud fox I know and of course my little sister my dislikes are rapists, those who steal the hard work of others and a vast majority of the village my dream is for my clan and their respective bloodlines to be known though out the elemental nations and have them feared as well as becoming Hokage"

"Okay now that, that is over" Kurenai started while thinking 'What an odd group of kid's' before carrying on "Now we have a test tomorrow to see if you are really capable to become genin yes there is another test do you really think the academy test would be that easy? It is merely to weed out those with no ninja ability at all but lets not worry about that tomorrow for now lets get to know each other and have a good time" Kurenai said smiling with her team hopefuls smiling and agreeing in earnest. It didn't take ling before Kurenai was on the karaoke machine singing 'My favourite thing's' and was buging the rest of her team to sing Ino jumped at the chance jumping up and singing 'I kissed a girl' while provocatively dancing for Hinata causing said girl to blush like a tomato before she too was talked into singing and surprising everyone she sung 'Stronger' nobody knowing she a] liked that kind of music and b] was brave enough to sing a song like that seeing as nobody had ever heard the Hyuga swear!

After a few hours of constant bugging even from Hinata they finally talked Naruto into singing "FINE! I will sing! Jeez!" He said as he walked up to the stage creating a few kage bushine for back up singers each picking up a microphone before the music started...

(When this began)  
>I had nothing to say<br>And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
>(I was confused)<br>And I let it all out to find  
>That I'm not the only person with these things in mind<br>(Inside of me)  
>But all that they can see the words revealed<br>Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
>(Nothing to lose)<br>Just stuck, hollow and alone  
>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own<p>

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real<br>I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
>Somewhere I belong<p>

And I've got nothing to say  
>I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face<br>(I was confused)  
>Looking everywhere only to find<br>That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
>(So what am I)<br>What do I have but negativity  
>'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me<br>(Nothing to lose)  
>Nothing to gain, hollow and alone<br>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real<br>I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
>Somewhere I belong<p>

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
>And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed<br>I will never be anything till I break away from me  
>I will break away, I'll find myself today<p>

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real<br>I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
>Somewhere I belong<p>

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong<br>Somewhere I belong

Through out the song many people both ninja and civilian bean to feel bad for Naruto even those who had beaten him due to all the emotion he was putting into the song however the most effected was Ino as she had witnessed much of Naruto's life and was sickened by what she had seen as well as her knowledge that Naruto meant every word of the song he never truly felt like he belonged in the leaf. Once he finished there were a few moments of silence before everyone in the bar exploded into applause but Naruto just bowed and walked to his team saying "I think we should go home it is late and we have a test tomorrow" Kurunai quickly agreed wiping away a few tears "Naruto is right meet at training ground 8 tomorrow at 06:30 sharp" and with that each left to their own house Ino going with Naruto as she often did though they would normally hide it they would no longer though. Each slept peacefully however each knew tomorrow was going to be hell!

**Hello all I hope you like my second chapter please feel free to PM me about anything as I would like some feed back but constructive only thank you I am not interested in being flamed I am new to this and am trying my best! Anyway thank you all for reading and I look ford to hearing from you! **

**Love, Shi x**


	3. A real team and first real mission!

**Shi: Hey all sorry I took so long getting this out but I will try to get the next out sooner**

**Kyuu: Yher well you'd better! I have go give my people my sexy self after all!**

**Shi: -roll my eyes- yher, yher foxy butt...just hurry up and read the disclamer!**

**Kyuu: Fine, fine! Shi doesn't own any of the characters ect. from Naruto, Bleach or any other anime or sorce he uses they are all property of their respective creators**

**Shi: At least for now -grin manically-**

Narutos' apartment after the bar

Naruto was lying awake on his bed thinking about the past living in the ANBU HQ with them and how he'd come to think of them as his 'family' he was about to sleep when he saw someone run across the roof outside his window he looked to see who it was and got a surprise when he saw Muzuki with the 'Secret scroll of seals' growling he picked up his zanpactou and followed him

In the forest surrounding the leaf village

Muzuki was panting softly grinning "I can't believe how easy it was to get the scroll" he said before letting out a laugh "I will get rewarded handsomely by Orochimaru-sama for this!" he was about to jump off again but had to dodge a volley of suriken "Ah Iruka you found me huh?" he turned smirking to see a pissed off Iruka "Why? Why Muzuki?!" his reply was an insane laugh "Why? 'Cus this village is weak! Orochimaru-sama will give me power for proving my loyalty!" he declared before scowling as he watched Naruto walk out laughing heartely his katana drawn "Is that what you think? All he will do is take the scroll and kill you!" our hero said with Muzuki getting pissed off and Iruka looking worried "Naruto what are you doing here! Run!" Iruka ordered but Muzuki came up with a plan to get away and revenge on the leaf while distracting Iruka "Hey Naruto would you like to know why everyone hates you?" he said an evil glint in his eye while Iruka panicked "No it is forbidden!" Iruka shouted at the traitor but was ingnored while Naruto looked at him curiously before Muzuki carried on "Everyone was told that the fourth killed the nine tailed demon fox...that however was a lie!" just as he was about to carry on Iruka threw several kunai at him which where deflected mostly however he caught two and threw them back at Iruka who was to surprised to react and too one in his left shoulder and the other in his right knee.

With a grunt of pain Iruka fell to the ground Naruto was about to charge when Muzuki carried on "He sealed the fox in you Naruto! You are the nine tailed fox!" he shouted before laughing but he quickly stopped seeing Naruto look board "That's it? That's the big secret? Let me guess you expected me to freak out and take it out on the village? Well I may have...if I didn't already know you baka!" getting shocked looks from the chunin before Muzuki's face contorted into rage and threw one of the huge suriken from his back at the newly minted genin Iruka shouting for him to move but Naruto stood still just as he was about to be bisected the suriken was sliced in half and in bedded in two trees behind him getting another shocked look from both chunin and a grin from our hero "For stealing a scared scroll, the attempted murder of two fellow ninja one being the village weapon and revealing ans S-Class secret your sentence...is death!" Naruto said before disappearing only to seconds later appearing just behind the traitor sword not drawn and yet blood shoots from Muzuki's body his body going limp as he falls to the ground "Your so slow...even when your falling" Naruto says in a perfect monotone his face void of all emotion Iruka looking worriedly at his student and was about to speak before a squad of four ANBU appear on the scene "Iruka-san, Naruto-kun, don't worry about the scroll or the body we will take care of it go rest and report to your as normal tomorrow " said the Neko masked ANBU getting a nod from the two.

Day of the real Genin test – Training around 13

It was 06:00 in the morning and we find Ino and Naruto in training in the designated training ground waiting for Hinata and Kurenai. Ino was going through her taijutsu kata's while Naruto was meditating talking to Kyuubi and Kazeshini about achieving Bankai

"_What you have to do Naruto is manifest me in the real world then once you have done that you must pass a test that I set you if you can do this then you can unlock my bankai...but I will warn you now I wont make it easy for you out of all of your mothers clan there have only been four people to unlock it and each of them had the power to change the very landscape!" _Said Kazeshini to Naruto in his mind causing Naruto to look determined at first but also shocked at the pure power of a Bankai and the obvious level of difficulty there is to achieving it but that was quickly replaced by a confident but not cocky smile as he saw Ino taking a small rest before going back to practising.

"_I don't care what you throw at me Kazeshini anything you set I can pass! You are part of me and I you, you know I will never give up on anything if I can gain more power from it to protect those I love!" _At this declaration from Naruto both his tenants had a huge smile knowing every word was true.

At 06:25 Hinata came running into the training ground and was quickly pounced by Ino while Naruto just didn't pay attention to the poor girls squeaks as she was teased and molested by Ino until Kurenai arrived at 06:30 and saved the poor girl though Ino was still leering at the shy girl.

"Okay team the test is basic you have until mid-day to catch me and my friend Anko holding us for 30 second if you can't then you will all be sent back to the academy to resit the year and redo the test!" Kurenai said a small smirk on her face at the sight of Ino and Hinata but was a little shocked and slightly proud at the fact that Naruto had no facial expression yet his eyes showed his total determination to pass the test!

"Ummm...s...sensei where is Anko?" Hinata tentatively said breaking Kuranai from her musing "Oh I am right here brat!" came a female yet bistros voice from behind Naruto before he felt two breasts on his back causing him to let out a sigh "Hello Anko" he drawled out "Hey foxy-kun so when are we going on a date?" said the snake mistress rubbing her breasts against our blond heros back causing him to sigh again while all others in the field asides Ino who was use to this looked shocked Kuranai was about to berate Anko before Naruto spoke up "Anko you know I am gay! Stop trying to turn me I am never going to see you any more than a friend!" Naruto said a tick mark appearing on his forehead as Anko licks his neck.

Finally Kuranai pulls herself to together and pulls Anko away glaring at her all the while Anko pulls her I'm-an-inocent-girl-face which isn't fooling anyone. Finally everyone had gotten back into the right frame of mind "Right brats you have until midday to catch us good luck oh and one last thing!" Anko said before pulling out a kunai licking it "Come at us with the intent to kill...now...START!" with that the three soon to be ninja vanish into the forest.

With the three genin

Naruto, Ino and Hinata are together in a small clearing a little distance from the two jonin coming up with a plan "Right girls we have our work cut out for us our sensei is the genjutsu expert of the leaf and that Anko chick is the second-in-command of our T&I division and ex-student of Orchimaru of the Sannie" said Naruto making Hinata go pale while Ino grinned knowing about Ino thanks to her father "So what the plan aniki?" with that Naruto smirked "This is what we will do..."

With Anko and Kurunai

Anko is sitting on a rock eating some dango using the sticks to make a picture of a kunai with them while Kurunai leans against the side of the rock looking out over the forest her ruby coloured eyes taking in nearly everything before she is torn away by Ankos voice "Hey Nai-chan when do you think the brats will appear? I am getting board!" Anko whined causing Kurunai to sigh and rub her temples "I don't know Anko" said special jonin was about to reply only for a sudden rush of wind between the and then the appearance of one Naruto Uzumaki in between them a fox like grin on his face causing both of them go wide eyed and jump back 'Such speed!' they both thought only for Naruto's grin to widen causing the two women to look confused before the other two genin to appear behind them.

Ino ran at Anko kunai in hand causing Anko to draw her own and thus started the deadly dance between the two females both with hungry grins plastered over their face in the span of a few short minuets Anko was littered with shallow cuts "Not bad girly! To actually cut me at your stage is impressive even if I am holding back" said Anko with a sly grin however she noticed that Ino didn't seem surprised or bothered by the bit of information in fact she smiles wider "You know Anko-san one of the rules I always remember that Naruto-nii taught me is that you should never allow yourself to get cut" with that said Ino held up her kunai in front of her "You know about my clan right? While we are mostly known as mind walkers there is something else we are VERY good at" with that said Ankos vision started to get a little blurry "Ah I see your starting to feel the effects" said Ino smirking.

"What a lot of shinobi seem to either not know or forget even in our own village is that my clan own a flower shop and have a very extensive knowledge on plans" said Ino walking slowly over to Anko who face had taken a look of understanding "That's right I laced my kunai with poison but don't worry Anko-sensei it's only a small dose you'll be fine" Ino said as Anko passes out.

Same time with Naruto, Hinata and Kurunai

Naruto hadn't moved from his spot where he'd landed between the two jonin and was watching as Hinata was staring down Kurunai weakly in her gentle fist stance while Kurunai was trying to hide her motherly concern for her now student "Hina-chan you need to do this to pass the test so come on!" the older of the two said trying to sounds harsh and cold but failing "I...I know Kurunai-sensei but...I don't think I can fight you" Hinata said hanging her head. Kurunai have a small caring smile as she dropped her guard and started walking up to Hinata "It's okay Hinata you tried your best" She was about to put her hand on Hinata's shoulder when she felt cold steel at her throat and a males voice "Well done Hinata we got her" Kurunai looked in shock as Hinata looked up smiling proudly blushing a little before turning her head a little to see the smirking face of Naruto "I take it that we pass huh Kurunai-sensei?" He said as he tickled her throat with his sword while Kurunai was looking at Naruto she caught sight of Anko passed out on the floor and Ino totally unharmed.

Letting out a sigh and giving a small nod Kurunai said "Yes you do well done and welcome to team eight!" smiling Naruto takes his blade away from Kurunai's throat while Ino walks over with a now walking Anko and Hinata was smiling brightly at having passed "Report at the Hokages office tomorrow at 09:00 hours for our first mission!" with that both Kurunai and Anko body flickered off "So girls how about we go celebrate?" Said Naruto as he turned to face to two girls only to find Ino teasing poor Hinata "Sounds good Aniki you coming Hinata-chan?" Said Ino only to recive a shy from the tomato faced Hinata "To Ichiraku ramen!" declared Naruto running off leaving Ino shaking her head at her brothers antics while Hinata was both amazed at Naruto's speed as well a little scared about being left alone with Ino.

The Hokage's office

We find the Hokage and all the jonin who'd been assigned teams in his office to give their reports of who did and didn't pass the team test.

"Team one fail"

"Team two fail"

"Team three fail...they should all be dropped!"

"Team four fail"

"Team five fail"

"Team six fail...how they passed at the academy is beyond me"

"Team seven...pass if only just" this got Kakashi a lot of astonished looks as he NEVER passed a team

"Team eight pass" said Kurunai looking proud

"Team ten pass they'll do" said Asuma taking a drag from his cigarette

"Well seems we have three teams this year" said the Hokage before turning to Kurunai "I know that your a new jonin Kurunai and this is your first team are you sure their ready for the ninja world?" he asked with slight concern not just for her as a teacher but also for his 'grandson' Naurto but Kurunai stood her ground and began to explain her test "Yes Hokage-sama in fact Naruto I think should be made chunin or maybe even jonin!" she said causing everyone to look at her in shock save for Kakashi, the hiden ANBU and the Hokage who all hid smirks "Why is that Kurunai?" he asked slyly "Well the test was to catch both myself and Anko" this caused most to look at her as if she was mad as Anko was known for being slippery to catch "and from what I understand Naruto came up with a plan shortly after we began the test while me and Anko were waiting he appeared between the two of us with such speed I think he could maybe give Guy a run for his money!" yet another look of shock while in the background there were shouts about the evil known as 'The flames of youth!' before Kurunai continued "As to be expected we tried to put some distance between us and him only to have Hinata and Ino come after us from behind separating us from what Anko told me Ino used a poison laced kunai to get the better of her while not getting a scratch on herself! As for me Naruto used the bond me and Hinata share to make me lower my guard before once again using his speed to come up behind me and hold his sword at my throat making sure I couldn't use any genjutsu" Kurunai finsihed leaving a proud Hokage, Kakashi and ANBU team as well as a stunned room of jonin.

"Well it would seem we have a strong crop this year" said the aged leader "That is all you are dismissed!" he ordered before they all scattered.

One month later

It is a beautiful day in the leaf village the sun is shining the birds are singing and all is right with the world the day couldn't be more peace-

**BOOM**

Okay maybe not..we find team eight running around the forest after the demo- I mean the cat that is the bain of all new genin so far the damned thing had lead the team all over the village, through the Hyuga clan compound ending in several pissed off elders from said clan then through the Inuzuka clan compound causing all thedogs to get riled but followed by being chased off the compound by a very angry and scary Tsume Inuzuka and finally into the dense forest surrounding the village. Each genin yes even Hinata was ready to kill the cursed feline for some unknown reason not even Naruto with his speed could catch the little hell cat!

'Kyuu I swear this cat is related to your sister!' Naruto screamed in his head only getting a laugh in reply causing a tick mark to appear on his head "THATS IT!" he screamed standing a few feet away from the cat "I don't care if we aren't allowed to use jutsu! It is worth it!" Naruto said with a slightly crazy look in his eye his two female teammates flanking his said breathing heavily from running after the cat "Make it a painful one aniki!" Ino said with Hinata nodding with gusto in agreement however what little sanity Naruto had left at the moment stopped him from out right killing the cat "I would girls but we need it alive or we won't paid" he said getting a pout from the girls only for him to grin "I didn't say it would be painful!" causing both girls to grin statistically as Nauro pointed a finger at the cat "Hado number one; Sho!" he said causing the cat to fly back into a tree letting out a hiss while as it flys into the tree Naruto is doing the next jutsu generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his palm using the energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle which then makes three solidified energy pools in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points before the smaller triangles Naruto the shouts "Bakudo Number 30; Shitotsu Sansen!" he then shoots them at Tora and hits it pinning it to the tree that felines body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing it as the three genin walk up to it smiling evily.

However before the gunin armed with various forms of sharp pointy objects could have their way with the now shaking cat Kurunai appeared "Okay team that's enough! Mission complete Hinata if you would?" she said getting a nod from said girl who walked up to the struggling cat a poking its for head causing it to pass out followed by Naruto to click his fingers and his jutsu ending "Right lets report to the Hokage" Said Kurunai a little to chirpy for her worn out students.

The mission room

Kurunai and her team walk into the mission's room Kurunai carrying Tora "Mission complete Hokage" she said holding up the cat only to have it snatched up by his owner who proceeded to try and crush the cat 'That's it just a little more!' were the thoughts of team eight "Oh Tora your all worn out! Lets go home so we can get you some cream" she said paying for the mission.

"Well done team eight on another completed mission now we have several more you can help clean the kennels for the Inuzuka or you can help weed Luffy-san's garden or babysit the Mozuki twins.." "NO COME BACK TORA!" "Or catch Tora-" the Hokage said though he stopped once Naruto started to draw his sword "Actually you have done enough D-rank missions to warrant a C-rank one" he said quickly however it couldn't have been worse timing as team seven walked in "What!? How come the dobes team get a C-rank mission while I an ninja elate am stuck doing worthless D-ranks!?" came the arrogant voice of Sasuke causing Kakashi to facepalm "I am sorry Hokage-sama it would seem I still need to beat that out of him" said Kakashi only to have Sarutobi wave him off before Naruto spoke up "Saru-jiji, sense, aniki I have an idea" causing said people to look at him while Sakura screamed at him about showing the correct respect to the Hokage that went ignored pissing her off more before Naruto carried on "Why not do a joint mission? That way the teme over there can't complain and both teams get experience and in the unlikely event we are in over our head we have two jonin with us" causing Kurunai to looked shocked at the fact that Naruto came up with a plan that had little to no holes in as well as a way to keep all party happy.

Sarutobi just nodded "I can't find any flaws with that so do you two accept?" He said looking at Kakashi and Kurunai both nodding "Show in the client" said Sarutobi before an elderly looking man walked in sake bottle on hand "These snot nose brats are my escort? I thought the leaf was the best village!?" said the old drunk getting glares off of many of the ninja in room but he seemed to not notice as he then goes on to insult several of the genin "the kid over there looks like the emo king whos more likely to kill himself than anyone else, the pink haired one looks like she is his personal whore, the boy with the dog looks half decent, the girl in the coat looks like she just wants to hide and the two blonds...are okay I guess" he said in one breath leaving an anoyed Uchiha and pinket, a laughing dog boy, a blushing Hyuga and two smirking blonds while all other ninja asides Kakashi and the Hokage were sweatdropping.

He then carried on jabbing a thumb at his chest "I am Tazuna the super awesome bridge builder and I expect you to get me to wave safely!" he was about to take another swig from his sake bottle to find it gone before noticing that the blond boy had it taking a sip "Mmmm not bad I like waterfall sake better...not as rough but flows down your throat like water" said Naruto the the gaping man grinning

The Hokage who didn't seem effected at all looked at Kakashi who was the same and a surprised Kurunai "You leave in one hour get ready and report to the north gate" ha said getting a course of Hais from the groups.

North gate and hour later

We find everyone standing at the gate where team seven is looking at their sensei is awe "He...he's one time!" said Kiba while Sakura was trying to relase a genjutsu the Uchiha just glared at the man as if to make him burst into fire while Kakashi and everyone but Naruto sweatdropped at the scene "I'm not that bad am I?" he ask getting a chuckles from Naruto "Kaka-nii I told you people would do that if you showed up late to everything but a mission" causing him to get a glare from said man.

Sighing Kurunau deiced to take charge of the situation "Okay everyone we leave now I want you all to move in a double diamond formation with me and Kakashi at the back, Naruto and Kiba to the left, Ino and Hinata to the right and finally Sakura up front with Sasuke with the client in the middle..okay? Move out!" and with that our hero and company move out to wave to the unknown and two wave!

**Hello all I hope you like my Third chapter please feel free to PM me about anything as I would like some feed back but constructive only thank you I am not interested in being flamed I am new to this and am trying my best! Anyway thank you all for reading and I look ford to hearing from you!**

**Love, Shi x**


	4. On the road to wave and the demon!

On the road to Wave

We join our heroes on the dusty road to wave the shinobi in formation around the old bridge builder. Up front we find Ino and Hinata the latter of which was periodically activating her bloodline scouting ahead. To the right we find Sasuke who was brooding and imagining many gruesome ways of getting revenge on Itachi [so nothing new] and Sakura who was aimlessly talking to Tazuna about wave neither of them paying much attention to things around them. To the left is our blond hero and Kiba with his trusty canine Akamaru. Both were keeping their individual senses open in case of any bandits while idly talking and occasionally flirting with each other much to the shock of Kurunai and the amusement of Kakashi both of whom were bringing it up the rear.

About half way to Wave they team comes across a puddle at the side of the road which was odd enough in itself but conforming the suspicion of the group [well asides duck butt head, banshee and the old drunk anyway] HInata could see two chakra networks in the puddle, Akamaru could smell to scents coming from the puddle which he told Kiba and Naruto could sense the spiritual part of the two ninja in hidings chakra. This gained several reactions throughout the group. Hinata kept her bloodline active and started to mould chakra which in turn tipped Ino off that something was about to happen causing her to rest her hand on the hilt of the tanto on her hip an action mimicked by Naruto resting his hand on the hilt of his katana. Kiba only tensed his mussels read to move should anything happen while Sauske and Sakura both carried on none the wiser.

Both Senseis smiled internally for their students proud that they not only picked up on the upcoming ambush but also at their response to it. Though Kakashi was crying inside at how clueless and useless his other two students were despite being the top two if their year. The group passed the puddle and nothing happened until they were a few feet away when two ninja clad in camo trousers, black sleeveless shirts, ragged black clocked, gas masks and two lethal looking gauntlets emerged from the puddle. On jumped onto the others arm before being lunched at the group. Once he landed it was also apparent that their gauntlets were connected via a razor chain which was now wrapped around the two Joinin.

"Two down…" one says as they both pull on the chain tightening it around the two jonin before they explode in a display of blood and gore "…Seven to go!" said the other and though hidden behind the masks they wore you could feel the blood thirsty grin they had on before they both pushed off towards the shocked team. Naruto was the first to recover and ran ford to meet the two using his katana to stop the chain but as a result his two opponents were just going to kill him like they did their sensei's. Seeing this Ino, HInata and Kiba snapped out of it and charged ford to help their comrade.

Kiba quickly popped Akamaru a solider pill before going through several hand sighs and activeivating his clans 'man beast clone' and 'four legged best mimicry' the result being that Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba though more feral while Kiba himself become more feral. Both were now running on all fours at top speed at the ninja at the right of Naruto once they were a few feet away both started spinning in mid-air like tornados as the original Kiba yelled his attack "Fang over fang!" both Kiba's hit their mark knocking the would be killer away from Naruto and straight into a tree…hard causing him to be knocked out cold.

This however caused the chain connecting the two to disconnect from his gauntlet meaning Ino and Hinata's opponent could move more freely. He charged at Ino who'd unsheathed her tanto thankfully and blocked his attempt to slice into her chest with his clawed hand. This left them in a stalemate as he tried to push ford to end her life and as she held him back just as the nin was about to try another blow he felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning he saw Hinata there in her gentle fist stance her hands glowing a light blue but this was all the distraction Ino needed and she rammed the hilt of her tanto into his temple knocking him out.

Once they had tied to two to a three they looked back to see Naruto looking around curiously causing Kiba to voice his though "Hey Naru what're you doing?" Kiba caught himself just after the sentence and blushed a little at the fact he'd just given his fellow nin a pet name but luckily it seemed Naruto hadn't picked up on it "I am wondering when Sensei and Aniki are going to show themselves"

The others asides from Ino looked confused before they heard clapping coming from the side turning to find Kurunai and Kakashi both walking out from behind the bush that they'd been hiding behind "Well done team you responded well to the situation though Naruto you shouldn't charge ford like that without a plan" Kurnai scolded only to get a smiles from our blond hero "I did have a plan sensei but these three stepped in before I could finish it" he replied with a light chuckles before Kakashi piped up addressing his team "Well done Kiba you not only picked up on the possible attack beforehand but also help Naruto when you though he was in danger I'm very proud of you" He praised Kiba with an eye smiles causing said genin to grin before the silver hair jonin turned to the last two members of his team "You two however not only did you not pick up on the attack but you also froze Sakura I expected but not you Sasuske" He ended with a sigh.

Just as Sakura was about to screech Kiba fell face first to the floor "KIBA!" Shouted Naruto worriedly as he went over to the dog boy quickly looking him over for any injury finding that he had a small cut on his arm with a deathly purple liquid around it "Shit their claws were covered in poison!" he cursed thinking fast he grabbed a kunai "Sorry dog breath but this is better than not doing it" he warned with sad eyes before stabbing the wound gaining a yell from Kiba as well as from Kurnai while Kakashi stood by calmly watching his little brother do what he was taught to do. Leaning down to the wound after pulling his throwing blade from Kibas arm Naruto started sucking pulling out blood and poison spitting it to the side before doing the same action again.

After a few minutes he stopped pulling back a strange white glow covering his hand as he held it over the wound smiling "I managed to get all the poison" he muttered before turning to Ino "Sis this parts more your area" he said stepping back from the blushing Kiba as said blond girl came and bandaged up his arm.

While this was going on Naruto turned to the old bridge builder who began to look nervous even more so when he saw how cold Naruto usually energetic eyes had become as he started to redraw his sword "So old man you going to tell me why you have ninja over you or am I going to have to beat it out of you!?" his voice far to calm to go with his eyes causing Tazuna to shiver in fear backing away as Naruto took a step ford only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder "Calm down Naruto that's an order" Kakashi said firmly knowing that was the only way to calm said boy when he was this angry, it took a moment staring off at each other before Naruto backed down and went to see if Kiba was okay.

Sighing Kakashi turned back to Tazuna with a glare "He is right though you've some explain to do" he said leaving no room for argument causing the older man's shoulders to slouch "Okay I will tell you the truth" With that he revealed that he could not afford a higher level mission due to a man called Gato laying a siege and raping his home land of all their wealth before going on about his daughter and grandson attempting to guilt trip the jonins and genins into helping him still. Signing Kakashi turned to the group who had all been paying attention to the old man's story "Well what do you guys think?" he asked "I say we carry on although he lied he does have just reasons for doing so and I for one cannot turn back knowing that is happening to his home" Naruto said with getting an agreeing nod from Hinata and Ino as well as an agreeing bark from Akakmaru prompting Kiba to answer "I am with Naruto on this besides I need to pay him back for saving me" he said while grinning at Naruto

"If the dobe is going then I sure as hell am" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk on his face, the only member of the genin who didn't seem to want to go was Sakura but as soon as she heard 'her' Sasuke saying he would go she quickly joined in. Kakashi just nodded and eye smiled "It's agreed then we will carry on with the mission, but for now we will set up camp" and with that he started to issue orders.

The camp – dinner time

After finishing setting up the camp we find the ninjas and old man sitting around a fire as Ino cooks some rabbit stew humming a random tune "Dinner is ready everyone!" she declared causing everyone to appear with their bowls "By the Gods Ino that smells amazing!" exclaimed Kiba his enhanced senses picking up the enticing scent "Thank you Kiba-kun" replied Ino with a small smile "Though really you should thank Naruto I had no idea how to cook before he taught me" she continued with a small giggle remembering the first time she offered to cook for her adoptive older brother. With that they all sat and ate chatting among their selves well besides the brooding raven haired boy who was glaring at Naruto wondering how he was so strong with so little hatred "He has people close to him and that love him…maybe…maybe Itachi was wrong?" he thought as he kept eating.

Later that night when everyone had finished eating and were asleep in their tents we find the two jonin keeping watch over the camp "Kakashi…how is Naruto that strong? I have seen him in practise and I knew he was holding back in the test me and Anko gave him but.." She asked a little confused and annoyed that a genin was able to hide so much from here she was a jonin for Kami's sake!

Her reply was a chuckle from the silver haired male "You know what Naruto is right?" he asked in a low voice causing her to tense slightly before nodding "Well after the incident there was a meeting and the civilian council wanted him to be killed…" Kakashi said his one eye visibly steeling as Kurunai gasped she knew the civilians were stupid but to kill and innocent baby? "But I stopped them saying I would take him in and that I would raise him" Kakashi continued his eye slowly softening clearly reminiscing about years past "So I taught him of course from the age of three" he said causally causing Kurunai to look at him with shock but before she could berate him he carried on "He was always a quick learned he talked his first word at 8 months was able to speak in sentences in 14 and was walking after 19 months" he said letting out a small chuckle as Kurunais eyes widened "I lived at the ANBU HQ at the time and many of the other ANBU helped me look after him but as I am sure you can imagine with such obvious talent they all wanted in on helping him grow, so Naruto has had help from every ANBU up until he left the academy" Kakashi finished before reaching into his kunai pouch and pulling out a folder with Naruto's name and confidential on it and passed it over to his fellow jonin.

"What is this?" she questioned curiously while taking it "THAT is Narutos unofficial ANBU file" he replied before getting up and walking off the check the perimeter leaving a shocked and stunned Kurunai. After a moment Kurunai shook her head and looked down at the file in her lap before opening it;

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Rank: officially Naruto is of Genin rank unofficially Naruto is ANBU commander level

Bloodline: Naruto has 2 rare bloodlines the first is the 'Swors spirit' bloodline and the other is the 'Swift element' bloodline he is profanity in both

Missions;

D rank – 68

C rank – 28

B rank – 18

A rank – 6

S rank – 2

Monikers: The Shinobi Reaper and The Red scythe

Bounty: £1,000,000

Kurunai just looked at Narutos file in awe he was only 16 and yet he had done more high level missions that she had! As well as double the bounty on his head as her. Sighing she put his file away and decide to question the Hokage when she got back to the village as to why and obviously ANBU captain level shinobi was on her genin team.

The next day

As dawn came the group had finished packing up and were on the move once again despite Tazuna's complaining. After a half days walking at a civilian pace they reached the ocean surrounding the land of waves where they found a ferryman waiting for them "Tazuna your late!" the man said in a angry and frightened tone "You also bought more people than you said I can't fit them all on the boat and I can't make two trips" he said but before anyone could say anything both jonin, Naruto and Ino wall walked off the shore and onto the water "It's okay civilian-san we can walk" Ino said with a cheeky smile "Okay now that, that's sorted the rest of you get on the boat and let's get moving!" Kakashi said everyone quickly doing as ordered though Naruto did notice the angry and yet confused looking inn Sasuke's eyes as he got onto the boat while glancing at him and Ino.

Once on the other side of the sea Tazuna thanked the boat man before he left and disappeared into the mist "Okay everyone same formation as before" Kurunai said getting nods from everyone while Tazuna directed them as how to get to his house. After half an hour of walking Kiba suddenly threw a kunai into a bush causing everyone to go on guard as Kakashi went to investigate soon returning with a white rabbit which in turn caused Sakura to scream at the poor dog boy for nearly killing the poor thing 'But wait its spring so why is its coat white? Unless…" were the thoughts of Naruto and Kakashi before in unison their eyes widened and shouted "HIT THE DECK!" Naruto tackling Hinata and Ino to the floor Kakashi doing the same with Tazuna and Kiba while Kurunai got the last to genin down just in time as a huge sword flew overhead before embalming into a tree.

"Ah no wonder the demon brothers didn't come back they had to deal with Copycat Kakashi and the genjutsu mistress of the leaf" came a cocky voice from in front of our hearos the source being a tall muscular man wearing blue ninja sandals, cow patterns cargo pants and bandages around his lower face leaving his chest bear who was standing on the handle of the large sword in the tree "Zabuza demon of the bloody mist" Kakashi said standing up to face his opponent as he uncovered his left eye showing his sharingan gaining a chuckle form the now named Zabuza "So not only do you know of me but I also get the sharingan right off the bat I am honoured" he said mockingly to Kakashi as Kurunai came to stand beside him "Genin you are to form a double mongi formation and not get involved he is out of your league!" Kakashi ordered

As the genin did as they were told most of them shaking at all the KI in the air Zabuza grabbed his sword body flickering to the lake "Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu" and with that a thick unnatural mist covered the area "There are eight points on the human body that cause instant death.." Zabuzas voice said seemingly coming from everywhere at once causing most of the genin to shake more "He will come after us first but be careful he is a master of the silent killing jutsu as they name says he can and will kill you without a sound if you are not vidulant" Kurunai said as she stretched out her senses to try and find the rouge mist ninja "Which should I aim for?" came Zabuzas voice again glee and blood lust heavily heard in his voice "Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. What to choose, what to choose" he taunted making everyone tense while Tazuna looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Sakura was going to pass out any second "How about…" came a his blood thirst voice before a whoosh of air was felt in the middle of the genins formation "All in one go!" Zabuza said smirking as he swung his sword onlt to have it blocked with ease by another "What? How did a green horn stop that swing?!" He yelled looking down at Naruto who was easily holding him back before he was stabbed in the sided with a kunai from Kakashi "It's over" he said only getting a smirk from Kakashi as he turend to water 'Shit! A clone!' he thought

Before he could look around he was kicked in the side of the head and into the nearby lake quickly followed by Kurunai 'This water…its to heavy' he thought before his eyes widened in realisation "To late!" Zabuza shouted as two clones of himself finished their hand seals "Water Style: Water Prison Justsu!" They said causing both jonnies to be trapped in a huge ball of water "Hahahaha the leaf must be slipping if this is the best they have!" Zabuza laughed before slowly walking over the team of genin "Run just run! Take Tazuna and run as fast as you can!" Kurunai shouted at the group of the shore.

Sighing Naruto cracked his neck and gave his sword a few test swings "Ino I want you to keep an eye on everyone…no holding back" He said with a level of authority in his voice not even Ino had heard from him before. Nodding she drew her own sword "Bloom…Fuji Kujaku" she says as she runs her open palm over the side of her katana as it changed into a sickle style blade before splitting into four identical blades. Seeing this Zabuza stopped looking over at Ino wide eyed "Y…Your an Uzumaki!" He shouted in both fear and awe only to get a shake of the head from said platinum blond "You must be! You just used the sword soul bloodline!" Zabuza exclaimed before turning to the source of a soft knowing chuckle "So you know of MY clan do you Zabuza demon of the bloody mist?" Naruto asked while walking closer to said swordsman who stared down the whiskered blond boy "Yes…I know of your clan thought I thought they all died out" He said with slight sadness in his voice "They did, they were all killed every last one of them" Naruto replied causing Zabuza to look at him confused, Ino with sadness, Sasuke with understanding and sorrow while everyone else looked at Naruto shocked "However that was at our home land my mother did not live in the land or wirlpools she lived in the leaf" He said getting into a ready position "Which is how I am here" "But how did they girl get your bloodline if she is not an Uzumaki?" Zabauza demanded growling as he mimicked Narutos action also getting into a ready stance "I gave it to her" was all he said before he vanished in a blur the only thing that saved Zabuza from losing his head was the years of experience he had.

Clashing of steel on steel rang out over the surrounding area as the two swordsmen fought, testing and analysing each other. With each clash Zabuza got more and more angry he knew this boy was an Uzumaki and that he must have activated his bloodline and yet…"Release your sword! Don't take me lightly!" he shouted at our blond hero before pushing him back several feet staring him down as he pointed his own sword at him "Don't mock me you brat! I am one of the seven swords men of the mist!" he yelled only to have Naruto look back at him blankly "Are you afraid?" He suddenly asked shocking everyone around him. Growling Zabuza hesitantly nodded "So you really do know about my family don't you…" Naruto stated more than asked but it however gained another nod "How?" Naruto asked curiously "My sensei was of your clan" Zabuza replied but this only caused Naruto to gain a dark look "Aizan" was all he said before smirking darkly "Very well then…seeing as he was your teacher it would be rude not to kill you…completely" he said before his power level shot up covering his form in a light green glow the wind swirling around him stopping him from hearing Kakashi's shouts not to release his sword "Reap.." he says in a monotone as Zabuzans widen even more 'N..no way this kids could be him!' he screamed in his head "Kazashini" with that dust kicked up covering Naruto hiding him from view.

Once the dust had settled everyone couldn't help but gasp seeing Naruto holding two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain "So that is your shikai…reaper of shinobi" said Zabuza shocking half of the more knowledgeable genin "N…Naruto is the shinobi reaper! How is that possible?!" Kiba said in shock having heard of this ANBU from his mother Tsume and finding out his crush was said ninja shocked him.

Naruto smirked at the mist shinobi as he held up one of his blades inspecting it "Yher this is Kazeshini though it sounds like you have heard of both him and myself, but if I am honest I am not fond of how he looks" Naruto says casually gaining a confused look from Zabuza "The fuck do you mean?" he asked while eyeing Naruto carefully not sure what game he was playing, Naruto simply responded by holding one scythe by the chain out "Well look at it, the shape I mean…" he instructed while lifting it a little higher just causing Zabuza to look more confused "It looks like it is made for reaping life itself!" Naruto said in an ice cold monotone voice causing Zabuzas eyes to widen in shock and fear. Naruto took advantage of his shock throwing one of his scythes at Zabuza, it spinning like a disc of death nicking Zabuzas shoulder who managed to dodge any major injury by pure luck and experience but he didn't get much chance to recover as Naruto appeared in front of him in a blur a knee soon finding its way into the larger males face knocking him back a few feet.

Zabuza soon recovers from the blow snarling at the young blond before rushing him swinging his legendary sword at him intending to take off his head only for it to be blocked by Narutos blades in a cross block but showing off his superior strength our blond hero is pushed back by the force of the blow. Skidding back several feet Naruto jumps back bleeding off speed before back flipping onto a branch growling down at the demon of the mist "Not bad to knock me back with my shikai active is impressive however…" pausing Naruto plants his blades in the branch he is on before clapping his hands together and pulling them apart a purplish hexagonal pole forming between his hands "lets see your dodge this! Bakudo number 62: Hyappo Rankan!" Naruto shouts before throwing the bean of light at Zabuza, seconds into its flight the beam breaks into multiple beams everyone's eyes widening at the display.

Zabuza back peddled to try and escape the strange jutsu but ended up pinned to a tree with three beams of light piercing his body once in his left shoulder another in his abdomen the final in his left thigh. With Zabuza pinned to the tree Naruto appeared on the branch above him "y…you really are the reaper of shinobi" the older male coughed out "Yes I am…and I am here for your soul!" Naruto replied and was about the finish off the demon of the mist but two senbone stopped him. They had pierced the nuke nins neck and he fell dead against the tree turning to see who had stolen his kill Naruto turned to see a mist hunter nin "Thank you for you assistance in killing him I have been hunting him for a long time" the nin said before body flickering next to Zabuzas corps "Could you undo your jutsu please leaf nin?" the nin asked as Naruto jumped down as his team and team 8 appeared on the scene including Kakashi who had been gotten out of Zabuza's justsu when he was killed "Sure but I will be expecting payment for his head" Naruto said his Kazeshini returning to it sealed form and sheathing it.

Getting a nod from the hunter nin he clicked his fingers his bakudo vanishing letting Zabuza's body fall to the ground though it was caught before it fell full to the ground "I will have you money sent to your village" said the hunter before he vanished in body flicker with Zabuza "Well then…lets get going to your place Tazuna" Said Kakashi causally with an eye smile.

Tazuna's House - An hour later

Tazuna knocked loudly on the door the, to his house only for it to open quickly and get a frying pan to the face "Oh dad it's you! I am so sorry I thought you were one of Gato's men!" Said a beautiful mid twenty's women who was blushing in embarrassment.

With a groan of pain Tazuna picked himself up rubbing his face "Everyone this is my daughter Tsunmai" Motioning to the now identified woman who politely bowed to the group "Thank you for protecting my father I know he can be a pain" She said with a small smile gaining a indignant grumble from Tazuna

Kakashi just eye smiled as he leaned on Naruto for support "It's okay ma'am, but if it isn't to much trouble is there somewhere we can rest?" he asked as he waved off Tsunmai's concern "Oh! Right of course please follow me" she replies before leading the group of ninja upstairs to, two rooms saying that they can use them, getting a nod of thanks from Kakashi she walks off "Okay everyone meeting in the boy's room". Once everyone was seated or in Kakashi's case laying down in the boy's room he decided to speak up "Okay everyone I have something to say that you aren't going to like.." but before he could finish Naruto, Kurunai, Ino and to everyone's surprise Kiba beat him to it "Zabuza Isn't dead" they all say in unison gaining shocked and feared looks from the rest of the group and the now present Tzauna "What do you mean he isn't dead! We saw the masked guy kill him!" He almost shouts in hysteria.

"I think that not only was that hunter nin fake but also with Zabuza" Kakashi said as seriously as he could in his weakened state "But how could that be?! We saw the masked guy kill him!" Saskura says in denial only to have Ino speak up "No what she did is put him into a death like state he used senbone after all" this gained a nod from Naruto and the two jonin "How would you know that pig?!" Sakura screeched only to freeze in place feeling cold metal against her throat turning her eyes carefully she found the owner to be Naruto "What did I say about insulting my sister?" He growls out in an ice cold voice "Naruto stand down!" Kakashi ordered, after a moments hesitation Naruto complied sheathing his blade.

"If you must know Sasukra I am interested in becoming a hunter nin so I have been reading up" Ino said blushing slightly but sitting up proudly gaining a smirk from Naruto who was just as proud of his sister "One thing I am curious about is how did you know Kiba?" Kakashi asked curiously looking over to said dog boy who gave a cocky grin though the small blush across his cheeks showing his slight embarrassment "Well I wasn't 100% sure until you called this meeting but I did have my ideas after all most of my clan are hunter nins so we are all taught protocol and on things that is drilled into our heads is that no matter what you take the head and destroy the body of your target then and there on the spot" this gained a surprised look from everyone as Kiba sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Kiba I am impressed well done, you show great potential for following in your clans footsteps" Kakashi praised with an eye smile. "So Kaka-nii what are wo going to do about Zabuza?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence "Well given the injuries as well as the death like state he was put into I'd say we have at least a week until he's ready for action again so until then we are going to train you into the groud!" Kakashi said happily "So get to sleep you'll need the energy"


End file.
